Mystery Island
by Phantomloki
Summary: What happens when Mayura wins a trip to Mystery Island? What events will take place? Was this fate? Or was this just a small step toward Ragnarok? You'll have to read to find out! Chapter 4 is out!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Mystery Island

Hey everyone!! This is my first fan-fic! I hope you'll like as much as my friends do: Oh and please tell me how I'm doing!! Also I'll be using a bit of Japanese words (I'm learning a few words since I can't wait for the English translations of Maloki TT)

* * *

So forgive me if I misuse the words!! Enjoy .

Disclaimer Here to help is my friend Freyr!!

Please tell them Freyr the sad news. "What? Has something happened to my Yamato Nadeshiko?" Oh Freyr you're such a kidder. (Punches playfully his shoulder) "Ouch, alright then, Phantomloki does not in any sort of way own Matantei Loki. (Ducks as I swing a flying pot) It is true, but must you say it so nonchalantly!! (sniff tearsniff) "I'm sorry but, will I get any scenes with my love?" (Me thinks I can control him, hehe) We'll just have to see, now won't we? Now open the story won't you? (Dark black cloud glooms over his head, and he sticks out an umbrella) "Please enjoy the first chapter of Mystery Island, were I and my Yamato Nadeshiko will star in an epic love story, (looks at me) Um, what, I meant was…. Just read okay! (Runs Away) Wait! I still need you for the ending!!

* * *

Chapter One- Surprise

The stars were twinkling, and the crescent moon came into view. She had woken at from her nightmare. The air felt rather cold as the breeze hit her face, sending stray pieces of pink hair flying. Her crimson red eyes looked at her surroundings. Everything looked spookier outside the temple. She shivered as the _dream _replayed in her mind. Why did she feel like something was going to happen? Maybe it was the over night pizza Narugami, delivered last night at Loki-kun's?

It was quite a surprise when she went to open the door and Narugami popped into view.

"Stormy Restaurant grantees; fresh pizza to dine, for fine cuisine and in time to eat!"

Mayura almost fell backwards as she heard this but Loki's reaction had been better.

"Why Narukami, I see you found another odd-end job" He started to smirk and grabbed the pizzas away from him.

"I believe the Stormy Restaurant also grantees fresh pizza in under twenty minutes and,"He looked at his watch and gave him a vampire smile. "_It's already been twenty-one minutes, so I assume you'll take it to heart and not be paid for your services."_

Narugami's mouth just dropped to the ground as Loki closed the door in his face and smirked as he went toward the kitchen. She laughed but felt bad for Narugami. It wasn't his fault Loki-kun's standards were high. She opened the door and saw him with an umbrella out, as a black clouded loomed over his head, pouring rain

"Here, take this but don't tell Loki-kun."

His face lighted up and a mysterious light shined into his face. "Oh Daidoji, you're a life saver! I just can't lose another job. My landlord just made the rent even higher. I'm sure god will reward you for your help tonight."

She smiled but shook her head. "Narugami I'm helping you because **I **want to. Not because of some **god**."

Narugami's eyes widened. _"Daidoji, do you believe in god?" _This was the girl who believed that Loki had aliens living in his backyard. How could she not believe in god,** he himself was a god. **

Mayura looked at him as her eyes portrayed her true thoughts. "_No I don't…" _She then smiled and waved goodbye and went inside to eat pizza.

Now as she sat down on the steps to the temple, her mind replayed Narugami's question over and over. _I didn't entirely tell the truth. There was one god which she believed in, Kami-sama. Things hadn't been the same after Loki-kun had come back. Loki-kun had been acting very weird with me. Things hadn't been the same and It seems weird when I try to open up to him. He was a little kid after all and she didn't want to seem like a burden_. She sighed and looked at the moon. Such a pretty thing covered in darkness. Little did she know , that a pair of emerald eyes, was watching the moon as well. Thoughts in turmoil…..

The birds sung in delight as the sun covered the sky. The early dew on the ground was still fresh as Mayura made her way down the park that was near Loki's manor. "I wonder if I'll find any Fushigi mystery's this early_?"_ She walked around the park until she spotted a bench and sat down. She looked at her surrounding. Everything was so quiet, except for the tweets of passing birds. Awkward, this bench had been the same one she had met Kami-sama. She listened to nature around her and felt foot steps. "I must be hearing things."

She closed her eyes and thought about Loki. One month had passed since the disappearance of Loki. She had so desperately tried to find him. Luckily she had met Kami-sama. Even though she tried not to depend and trust people. There was something differently in him that reminded her of Loki. She had realized that without Loki, she didn't have the same passion with mystery that she had. _"I want to do something for Loki-kun!"_

Maybe if she brought him a very cool client or case, he might stop acting weird around her? She stood up and shook her head. It was a shot, what else could she lose. She started to walk but she tripped over a branch which was on the ground. "Oh No!" She closed her eyes and felt the floor rush toward her face. But the ground felt warm and soft? She dared to open her eyes only to find a pair of deep emerald eyes looking back at her. She blinked.

"_My, you should be more careful._ Wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we?" The pair of strong arms which held her tight, gave way and helped her stand up. Two emerald eyes mirrored her own.

_Is that who I think it is_? "_Kami-sama_?"

The young man smiled and walked her over to the bench again. "_How long has it been Mayura_?"

She blushed and mumbled something.

"_Pardon me, I couldn't quite get that_."

She looked at the ground. _God this is soooo Embarrassing_! -she thought. "Ittadakimasu, Kami-sama."

He smiled at her. "_May I be so bold as to enquire what you were doing?" _

"Well I needed a bit of fresh air to think some things over."

He looked at her with concern. _"What sort of things?"_

Mayura laughed and pointed a finger at him. "Don't worry it's just a silly thing."

He arched one of his eyebrows. _Why does he remind me of Loki-kin_?

"_If you want, you can tell me."_ As he spoke these words, Mayura's eyes darkened. "I…I…I'm confused. You see there's some who I hold very dear but he's been acting so weird with me. I think he doesn't like me anymore… that is if he ever did like me."

Kami-sama's eyes widened a he heard her statement. "_Mayura?"_ He looked at her. This isn't the same Mayura I see at my house "_Mayura, I'm sure everything will turn out alright. Give this someone some time._"

She lifted her head and turned toward the sky. "You know Kami-sama… I'll bring the old Loki back! Yeah!" She stood up and smiled. "I've got to go! Thanks for everything!"

He stood up and smiled "Mayura!" I bet she's going to get into something. Same old Mayura

She turned backwards. "Huh?" He walked towards her and stopped until he was five inches away.

Don't get into any problems, promise me okay?" He winked at her and patted her head and left.

_Maybe I should follow her_, _demo I still have to go home and eat breakfast (stomach growl) I'm sure she won't get herself into much trouble, right?_ **(That's what you think . )**

"He is so Kawaii!!" Mayura looked at her watch. Eight-thirty A.M. "I might as well got to Loki's for breakfast, hehe." She headed towards the exit until she spotted a vendor. "What is that?" The sign read, "Luck of The Draw." Mayura screamed, "Fushigi mystery!" She ran toward the seller. "Hello there, what are you selling?" The seller turned around (guess who?)

"Hello there, today we have a special raffle! For only two bucks, spin this here slot and try to win a prize." The seller had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a wooden sword…

"Narugami! What are you doing over here?"

He smiled and stood up straighter and pointed Mjollnir at the sky." "Working of course. Now spare a few bucks?"

I might as well, I could win a prize! Mayura got out her "ugly green purse" and took out two bucks.

Daidoji really has no taste for purse Narugami grabbed the money "Well, have a go at it."

Mayura started to spin the slot with all the force she could muster. (I can just imagine it)

"Big money, Big Money!!" (Couldn't help myself)

"Remember Daidoji; a black pebble means no prize, and red is a very nice consolation prize."

Oh please, whatever great force that watches over me, please let me win at least something

Finally she let go of the slot and a little pebble came out. Oh please, don't be black

The pebble was obviously neither red nor black. It was a brilliant gold that shined brightly.

"Well what do you get if you have a gold pebble?" Please be something!

Narugami jumped and stared awe struck at Mayura. "Gold… Gold… well that would mean you won the…_grand prize."_

Hold on did I just hear right?

Mayura stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh Narugami, you're so Hidoi! No, really tell me the truth."

"I'm not kidding Daidoji. I…I can't believe _you_… won the prize" We didn't intend for Daidoji

to win the prize Mayura suddenly realized that she won the prize. She held the pebble between her hands.

"So what is the _grand prize_?"

Narugami smiled and gave her a large brochure. "_Mystery Island_."

Author's Note:

Well how am I doing so far? I think my characters are a bit OOC. Oh please let that not be the case! Well review! I'll update asap. I hate it when authors stop writing or give up on a story (Just kill them all off or something.. I kid.. I kid!) Well until next time. Thanks for reading! Now where are you Freyr (In closet) **She'll never find me here TT** (Where are you!!)

See ya!!


	2. Chapter 2: Keywords

Mystery Island

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!! I must thank the nice readers for reviewing my first chapter!! (You guys rock) well off to chapter 2. (I took to heart all of the advice. I hope it's better and sorry about the italics in the last chapter!!) Oh the words in (( ))the characters are thinking in their minds. I hope that helps a bit.

Freyr's corner:

(Hey everyone and welcome to part 1 of Freyr's corner. We will have one after each chapter to review the haps in the last chapters.)

"Phantomloki, that last chapter led our readers to the beginning of the story where Mayura won a trip, but why was my Yamato Nadeshiko going gaga over Loki!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. My dear Freyr the story has just begun. You shouldn't be pestering me about that. I control the future of the story remember."

"That… That.., um what does that mean for me and my Yamato Nadeshiko?"

(Blink… Freyr I can't believe you just asked that)

"(sigh) It means that hjhhfghghg…. Opps almost let that out."

"Tell me please!"

"No. you'll just have to be nice and read (hehe)"

"No!!!!!!!!"

"Enjoy my readers!"

Chapter 2: Keywords

The clock stroke seven and the shadows continued to grow. The golden sun started to descend as the moon started to take its place. The sky had a mixture of colors accompanied by the stars. Soon the street lights turned on and all of the houses on the street had turned on their lights.

((Where is she? She didn't come today as usual. I knew I should have followed her.))

Yamino placed a cup of warm tea on his desk to replace the one which had grown cold.

His father looked worried and he was betting as his mail orders that it was because of Mayura-san. "Loki-sama, isn't weird Mayura-san hasn't come?"

Off to the corner Fenrir was watching the window. ((Why can't Onii-san leave daddy alone, but he does have a point. I almost miss that mystery girl's shout about Fushigi Mysteries.))

"Yamino, do you think something has happened to her? I mean; she's highly prone to being possessed by sprits, she can't seem to stay out of trouble and worst of all she runs to anything that is a Fushigi Mystery!"

Etchan decided to enter the room at that moment and hovered to Loki's head and sat there. "Wat's the matter Loki-tama? Why the long face?"

Yamino sweat dropped. "Uh… well it appears that Miss Mayura hasn't come yet."

"But this has happened before. Why are you so worried this time Loki-tama?"

Loki blinked ((What? I'm worried over Mayura? Is this the feeling I feel every time she comes late? I must be getting too used to her, but then again…))Loki was interrupted from his thoughts as Fenrir spoke to him.

"Daddy! Mystery girl is here."

"Oh? Well then I guess we better prepare ourselves for a long explanation, Yamino?"

"I'll get the door; I'll be back with snacks." Loki smiled and decided to pick up his book.

Before he opened the book and Yamino opened the door, a pink bobbing thing ran up to them. She stopped moving and sat on a couch.

"Hello Loki-kun, Yamino-san and Fenrir! You won't believe what happened!"

Mayura looked at them like a child who knew something an adult didn't."

Yamino shooed Fenrir and Etchan out to leave them alone for a while… until they got snacks of course.

"I'll give you one clue and then you'll have to guess Mr. Matantei."

He sweat dropped and sighed and then gave her a sly look

"Well what is the clue?"

Mayura smiled, "Well, I met someone who is connected to my surprise. He has short brown hair." She grinned and crossed her arms. ((No way is Loki going to figure this clue!!))

Loki put his hand on his chin and rested his shoulder on the desk.

((Who indeed? Now who do I know that has brown hair? There's Freyr, Reiya, Tsubasa and Narukami. Well it can't be either Reiya or Tsubasa since Mayura had said _he_, giving me two clues instead. That leaves Freyr and Narukami. Freyr has a bit of shaggy hair and I don't consider it short, leaving…))

"Mayura…" She darted her crimson eyes at his deep emerald eyes and blinked.

"So do you know who?" Loki gave her a vampire smile and winked.

"But of course, from what you said I would say that Narukami is the person who was involved with your surprise."

Mayura blow her checks up and stuck her tongue out.

"How did you figure it out?"

Loki sighed. (( I won't tell her the mistake she made. I'll just tease her for making me worry about her))

"Why I'm a Matantei after all. I know all." He gave a sly smile and winked.

Mayura continued to puff her checks. "Yeah Yeah." She still continued to stick her tongue out but put a finger under her eye.

Loki frowned. "What does Narukami have to do with you being late? Please just get to the point of this unless there really is none."((I'm going to have to talk with him. He shouldn't have Mayura walking out alone especially with all those crazy people out there))

Yamino opened the door, carrying a tray with Etchan and Fenrir came in with a leash in his mouth giving Loki the puppy stare.

"Daddy! Daddy its time to walk me, don't forget just because Mystery girl is here."

Loki picked him up and smiled. "Don't worry, it won't take much more."

"Thanks daddy!!"

Mayura puffed her checks out. "Loki stop ignoring me! Do you want to know or not?"

"Oi, know what Daidoji?" Narugami came in and sat himself next to Mayura on the couch facing Loki.

"Well, well I see you don't plan on skipping dinner?"

Narugami smiled and pointed towards his stomach. "I don't plan on missing dinner after my part-time job I had today. I t was very busy at Dum Dum Doughnuts. So what's for dinner four-eyes?"

Yamino jumped and looked at him. "Um well, yes about that, we'll be having; Fillet of beef with rosemary mail ordered from Italy, summer beef salad with oriental dressing, crusty mustard chicken mail ordered from America. To drink we shall have warm spiced tea imported from India. And last for dessert we shall have flan cups mail ordered from Panama."

"Oi that sounds good. Is it done already?" ((Drool))

"Well um, no I still have to make the salad and put desert into cups." He looked over at Loki and sweat dropped

"What! Still not done, well get it done already so I can eat four-eyes!" He pushed him out of the door and all of them heard a tumble and a big crash.

Loki stood up and opened the door. "Yamino?" He glared at Narugami. Mayura swore that if looks could kill, Loki would be a murderer.

"I'm alright Loki-sama, just a bit of a tumble. Dinner will be served _very_ soon."

Loki sighed and decided to step on Narugami's shoe.

"What the hell was that for?" Loki stared at him for a long time and then deciede to sit back down.

By now Mayura was very annoyed. ((Here I have the biggest news of the year and they keep interrupting me!)) Mayura stood up and looked at Loki with frustration.

"If you really don't want to know I'll just go home now and pack. Good bye!" Just as she reached the door knob Narugami slapped his hands together.

"That's right I almost forgot about that Daidoji!" Narugami smiled.

((What the devil are they talking about? Wait Mayura said she was going home to pack up. Is she…_moving?_ No that's not it she's too happy for that.))

"Mayura are you going somewhere?" Mayura heard him and she sat back down. ((Yay! I guess I'll tell him after all))

Narugami laughed. "You won't believe her luck Loki. She won a trip to drum rollllllllll…." He put his hands on the Loki's coffee table to make sounds.

Mayura stood up and opened a piece of paper in Loki's face while screaming. "Mystery Island!!"

Loki's eyes widened and he grabbed the brochure with speed. "This island is called, Mystery Island?"

Both of them nodded and smiled.

"It's an island where you go and are given a packet of clues to solve some of the islands most awful Fushigi mysteries! You also (puts on swirly glasses) get to explore the islands seven wonders. And the best thing is that the week I'll be going, the island is going to have a ball room dance. The works and all!"

Loki sighed. ((This seems very odd. I have never heard of something like this, but these mortals don't have anything better to do so they come up with bright ways to cheat people of their money. But I can't stop feeling there's something wrong with this picture))

"….Loki-kin did you hear me?" Loki snapped back to life.

"Oh, pardon me. Can repeat that?" Mayura smiled.

"I won four tickets and I want you, Yamino-san, and Narugami-kun to come with me!"

"Wow Daidoji I'm honored. I accept your request!"

((He'll accept anything with the word free in it. But maybe accompanying her would be for best and I'm rather intrigued.))

"Mayura, what about your father?" Mayura started to fidget.

"I thought I told you… (lowers her voice) he went away to visit my mothers grave on his way to a Kyoto shrine were a dear friend of mine is requesting his help."

Loki's eyes softened up. He stood up and smiled. "Then if it isn't a problem with you, I also will be honored to accept you request."

Mayura's eyes lit up with stars.

"Really Loki-kun! This will be so much fun. Imagine all the mystery's we'll solve on our team. Oh did I tell you that we're up against everyone on the island, but with you and me, there will be no unsolved mystery!"

The door opened reveling a very bruised Yamino. "Loki-sama dinner is ready."

((Narukami you almost killed my son!)

Narugami pushed both Loki and Mayura onto the couch making Loki fall on top of her.

"Oi, sorry about that!" Then he turned around and ran downstairs with Yamino. "Fooood!"

Mayura felt her cheeks turn hot and warm. Loki had swirls in his eyes. (Since when do we have these very soft pillows that broke his fall?

"Um Loki-kun are you okay? C…Could you get off me please?"

((I'm on… and the softness…Oh my))

Loki stood up but made the whole thing even worse. "I'm sorry Mayura." he managed to whispered into her ear before getting up with another _incident._ He felt his face go warm and hot.

Mayura still sat on the couch her face beet red. ((No Loki-kun didn't do that on propose, he's only a child but…))

She put her hands on her face and stood up. "Um Loki I'll be leaving now. I have to go home and start to pack." She sprinted to the door but before she closed it she smiled. "I'll be here by ten 'Kay!"

Loki moved towards the door on impulse. "Mayura…I'll walk you home." ((She shouldn't be walking alone at night))

Mayura felt her face get even hotter. "No, that's okay I can manage! Thanks anyways. Good night." She ran out of the house in a blur. ((What happened back there?))

Loki stood there with a smirk plastered on his face. "Good night Mayura."

He went downstairs and saw Narugami, Yamino, Fenrir and Etchan with perplexed faces.

"What's wrong?" Narugami noticed his smirk and smiled.

"You naughty little boy." He started to laugh.

Loki felt himself losing patience. "Why do you call me that?"

"Oi, well we all saw Daidoji running out of here with a flushed face, and I just put two and two together. I can't believe you."

Loki walked towards him and leaned in his ear. "If I did do something it would be to poison your dinner for almost killing my son and it was your entire fault so don't you e calling me naughty."

He sat down and watched as Narugami fearfully touched his food, mumbling "He wouldn't would he?"

Author Note:

Hey Thanks everyone for reading my story. I hope I improved!! I must say I was very disappointed that only three reviewers got to post their comments!! Please review!!

I'll review very soon (OO I hope!) Until next time!


	3. Start Hajimeyou

Mystery Island

Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Thanks for all of the nice reviews! I felt VERY happy as I read them and encouraged me to write! I hope you like this chapter, oh and if you guys don't like Freyr's corner tell me okay, I'll see what I can do okay!! On to Freyr's Corner Part 2 . Sorry for the late update… but now that spring break is finally here I will update sooner! But this chapter makes up for my tardiness! Oh and if you guys see any Kaleido Star fanfics with the pairing up of soraxyuri please tell me!!!!!!!!!

Freyr's Corner Part 2

_I'm Italic_

This is Frey

(Claps) _"Hey everyone! Welcome to part two of Freyr's Corner. Please Welcome Freyr!"(Claps)_

"Hello, umm where's all that clapping coming from?"

"_Never mind that, let's review the last chapter for the readers." (I sometimes worry about you, sigh.)_

"Of course! Let's get this burning hurricane a –going. I Lord of the sun will inform you of the tale so far. _(Please make it shorter, some of us want to read…)_

"Well, my Yamato Nadeshiko has won a trip to Mystery Island. She has invited Narugami, Yamino and…Loki. Oh! Phantomloki have you seen Heimdall? I have to inform him that his plan is going according to **(Bang) **

"**Freyr, you baka! Stop talking for once and use you head. What did I tell you of keeping it a secret."**

"(stars all over him) Hey, I can see two Heimdalls and Phantomlokis. (Falls to the ground) I'm just going to take a little nap now, Nighty night Heimdall."

"_**Freyr I?..." "**Look what you did! We weren't even through with the review!" (Chases him down) **"Stop! What do you think you're do…?"**_

"Well folks, due to… um some complications we will just move on to the story, sorry. Enjoy! (Drags both of them away)

Chapter Three: Start Hajimeyou

It was five am and the moon was slowly lowering so that the glorious sun could take its place to shine on the world. She let her hand go through her silky pink hair. She hadn't had a peaceful dream all night long. Most likely from the excitement of the trip but, there was something that disquieted her. She stood up and stared through her window. The floor was covered in morning dew. There was fog surrounding the temple, so she couldn't se too far. She heard a screech and turned her crimson eyes to where it came from. From one of the temple wishing trees, there was a very sharp bird.

((Hey that looks like the same hawk that attacked Tsubasa at the zoo. Fushigi Mystery!))

Just as she opened her window, the hawk flew away leaving at her windowsill a white feather. She picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. ((Strange, I have never seen a hawk around these parts.)) She walked through the house and ended up outside where the sweet aroma of the cherry blossoms could be felt. The wind blew making her shiver.

((If you guys have seen the anime, she's wearing the pajamas that were in episode number 3, for those who haven't, just imagine an oversized collar shirt dress in white, I dare say its very kawii))

She neared the tree where the hawk had been and stared at it. She decided to sit down and lean her head against the tree.

((What the heck am I doing out here? … I guess I always wanted to be out here during sunrise, but daddy would never let me)) She sighed and closed her eyes but she heard a noise. "Who's there?" ((I locked the gate; no one should be in here… except if it's an alien!!))

She stood up but there was still a fairly patchy fog obscuring her view. All she could see in the fog and darkness was a tall man who had very purple hair? She walked toward the person, his eyes were so mesmerizing. The same color as her, except fiercer.

((Where have I felt like this before? This feels familiar…)) She walked forward as if caught up in a dream until she tripped. "Owww, dumb branch! I guess I'll have to clean the shrine after I come back." She stared at the floor. She was at the gate, near the stairs. The bar door was closed but she saw a shadow come over her, and she saw a pair of shoes on the other side of the gate. She dared to look up. Not only was the man with purple hair gone, but here there was an even mysterious man.

"Isn't a bit too chilly for you to walk around in your very, um… well pajamas?"

She looked up and the first thing she noticed was his emerald eyes. ((Oh my)) She stood up with speed and clapped her hands together while shouting. "Fushigi Mystery! Kami-sama how weird is it that I'm meeting you again! Are you on an important mission?"

Loki smiled, not that he wasn't worried about her. ((What the devil was she doing out here, none the less in this outfit))

He kept looking at the swirls in her eyes, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, I must admit the only mission I have is to take Fenrir out for a walk."

Mayura looked up, with surprise and confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean Kami-sama?"

Out of nowhere came a small bark accompanied by a fuzzy black dog.

((Hold on, this is Fenrir… what is he doing with Kami-sama?))

"Fenrir! What are you doing out here, this early?" Mayura opened the gate and picked up Fenrir.

"Bark Bark Bark….Bark!" (Translation: What do you think I'd be doing this early?... or what you don't ever feel the call of nature?))

Loki hit himself mentally. ((Smooth Loki! Lower your guard for a minute and you say a stupid thing; thank god Mayura isn't very perceptive))

Loki smiled. "I went to visit Loki early this morning and decided to take Fenrir here on a walk to help, since Loki and Yamino have their hands full with packing for a trip I believe…" ((I can only hope she buys this))

"Oh, well that's very nice of you!" ((He's so nice! But something about him seems familiar))

Loki sighed, ((She bought it, I better get out of here before she invents something else)) "Well, I promised to come back soon, so I better leave so you can get ready."

Mayura thought for second. "Um, Kami-sama… you wouldn't have seen a man, with purple hair go by you?. Nah forget about it, gomen."

Loki smirked, "Farewell, until next time." He got Fenrir and left Mayura, his trails leavings smoke as he tried to get the heck away from there.

Mayura walked to her room. "Well I guess it's time to get ready!"

Loki's Mansion

Loki hung his black coat on the coat rack near the door and went into the kitchen. (He transformed back to his child form after his little encounter with Mayura O.o)

The air smelled very sweet, with a hint of lemon tea. Loki made himself toward the table where he found Narugami already stuffing his face with food. ((Really, I leave for a couple of minutes and here he is, _eating_ **_my_** **_food_**))

Loki sat down and stared at Narugami until poor Narugami felt a very ill stare.

"Oh Loki! You're back from your walk? I just let myself in and saw the food on the table and well…"

Loki shook his head, "No need to say anything else, but where's Yamino? He stared around and saw a glint near the opening of the door. "Yamino, is that you?"

Yamino nodded and went toward him. ((Poor Yamino, I sometimes don't notice his distress over Narukami))

"Loki-sama, you took some time walking Fenrir, did something happen?"

Loki smiled, "No, I just happened to have an encounter with our silly assistant."

Yamino blinked, "Loki-sama weren't you in your adult form?"

Narugami just stared at Loki, while smiling as if he knew something Loki didn't.

"What? Do you think it's funny?" Loki stared at him with a confused look.

Narugami laughed, letting some of his breakfast out of his mouth showering Loki. ( I would pay to see what Loki would do!!)

"Ugh, watch it you baka! What in the world do you think is so funny that you sprayed me with your chewed breakfast that was mine? Loki was getting quite annoyed and Narugami still laughing wasn't helping.

"Hehe, if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me. Either way, (he finally calmed down) Please continue with you intriguing story,

Hehe.

Loki glared at him, "No that's fine, I just want to eat what's left of my breakfast." Loki grabbed a plate that Yamino offered and started to eat. Narugami kept on eating.

"Haven't you ever heard of refusing?" Loki sweat dropped, if he kept going at this pace, his whole fridge would be emptied.

"Why, when's there's all of this food, YUM, some more four-eyes please! Arigato!

Later…..

"Ding, Dong!" Yamino opened the door to reveal Mayura.

"Are you guys ready??" Mayura smiled and saw Loki, Yamino and Narugami make their way outside with the biggest bags she had ever seen.

"Um… you guys do know were only there for a week right? Yamino's face lighted up. "I guess I'll pack some more then!"

Mayura shook her head. "Um, don't worry it should be fine and either way if you pack anymore it won't fit in the taxi."

Loki jumped and stared at Mayura. "C-could you please repeat that again, I didn't quite get it."

Mayura smiled, "How do you think we'll be getting to the airport?"

Loki swallowed**, really hard,** and motioned for her to lean down so he could whisper in to her ear.

"What is it Loki-kun? She felt his breath along her check as he came up close and started to whisper into her ear.

"I haven't told anyone, but the reason I walk around all the time is because I get carsick..." ((This I so below a kami))

Mayura had the urge to laugh**, this **was his big secret?

"Mayura, if I get in that taxi, I'll die!" Mayura was about to say something when the taxi driver yelled.

"Are you guys coming in or not?

Mayura looked around, Narugami was stuffing Fenrir in his bag pack, and Yamino was trying to pull the car hood down. She went toward Narugami leaving Loki mumbling words of all the curses he would give the taxi company if he got on.

"Hey Narugami, listen… in 1 minute open the door to the back seat, but make it extremely fast and stuff Yamino in the front seat!" Narugami shrugged, he was ready to go anyways.

Mayura went and lowered herself so she was height to height with Loki. "Hey Loki-kun,?" ((I hope this works…)

Loki looked at her with anguish.

"Look, you don't have to go on the taxi okay."

Loki relaxed leaving his guard down. ((Finally for once she's sensible!)) He was about to thank her when Mayura yelled.

"Now Narugami!" Mayura grabbed Loki from the waist like a when holding a football, and ran in the taxi; she buckled him up in the middle while Narugami pushed Yamino to the front and got in the taxi as well.

Loki opened his eyes in surprise. ((What just hap…_I'm in a car…I think I'm going to be sick._)

The taxi drove off at full speed toward the airport. ((_Surely he must be breaking some speed limits... oh that turn made me all queasy...) _

Mayura stared at poor Loki. (Aww, if I had known this I would have bought tickets for a train.) She put her hand on Loki's head and he put his head on her shoulder while falling unconscious. Mayura felt her cheeks heat up again like last night…

Narugami was watching the scene unfold. ((Hehe, I guess he still hasn't gotten over his problem with cars))

At The Airport….

Loki felt a coldness sweep over his body. He opened his eyes and saw Mayura holding a bottle of ginger ale on his head.

"Mayu..ra?" His vision came back to him and he saw he was in a place surrounded with some terrible screeching.

"Loki-kun how are you feeling? Mayura slipped the bottle in his hands, got up and left before she got anymore hate glares.

((Screams were heard from the fan girls. They had seen our cute small Loki and proclaimed they wouldn't let any harm become to him, and Mayura was really getting on their nerves))

"Where are we?" ((The last thing I remember was that the crazy cab driver was going to take us to…))

Loki let out an aguish cry. ((Doesn't anyone get I don't fare well on moving things? An airplane none the less… Maybe if I escape and walk home…))

Off to the corner was Yamino trying to persuade Fenrir to go peacefully in his crate.

"Noooo! Daddyyy! Oni-san is hurting me!"

Yamino became flustered, "I am not, and I'm just trying to help you."

Loki went up and walked toward Fenrir arms outstretched. "Oh Fenrir, come on cooperate with your brother."

Before he went to hug him, a fan girl named Lily jumped out of nowhere and glomped him, _really hard._ ((We all know what happens after your sick and get your stomach pushed…))

Loki quickly broke away from the hug, and ran toward the bathroom at light speed.

Narugami laughed. "I didn't know he could run that fast for a guy with short legs, hehe..."

Mayura shock her head, "Let's just hope he can get back on time for _our _flight."

Our fan girl heard this. "Um 'scuse me but you don't mean that the cute boy is going on a trip with you right? (Daggers and devils were encircling her))

Narugami and Mayura looked at each other and gulped. Narugami could feel darkness. ((I better get Daidoji away from her before she… Hey I shouldn't be afraid of a simple girl! I'm a kami after all.)) He made his justice pose and everyone just blinked at him.

Mayura nodded her head, "Yup! He's going with us for a trip!." The girl was still not satisfied. "Are you his sister, mother, friend or _more?_

Narugami couldn't help but laugh but wouldn't dare to. ((This girl needs to visit the loony bin.))

((For my readers to know, Loki was back and was standing next to them listening and felt like teasing a certain someone))

Mayura was about to say something when she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked down to see Loki-kun who looked pale but had a vampire smile. Narugami only noticed him when he started to speak.

"You mean this young lady? Well if you really want to know she's my mother, right dearest mother?"

Mayura didn't know what to say, she just let at a blank stare. ((What the heck do you think you're doing Loki-kun, why you ungrateful little…))

Loki continued, "And this handsome yet foolish young man is my father, who enjoys working endlessly, leaving me and my mother alone to our unrequited love." ((This should keep them both on their toes, hehe))

Both Mayura and Narugami looked at each other and they didn't know what to say. They were blushing and were red as tomatoes. Their embarrassment level was rising every second.

Loki squished her hand and put his other in Narugami's. "Come now, we don't want to miss our flight, so we can at last be a real family on vacation." He dragged them both to the entrance were the passengers loaded leaving poor Lily crying her heart out about the sad story she had just heard.

When Loki finally realized he had just gone on the plane. He tried to make a run for it. ((How did I end up here? I took that joke too seriously))

Mayura grabbed him by the collar and made him face her. (Just like in ep 2 when Mayura got angry at Loki for not wanting to see the seventh wonder))

People who had heard outside the "pretend" story looked at them with expectant eyes for _some _drama to unfold.

"Let go of me!! I don't want to go anymore… I think I'm going to die!" Mayura put her finger to his mouth and looked at him seriously.

"Look Loki-kun, I brought you here with me because I thought you would like to relax from your work and have some excitement other than Yamino's mail orders." Loki looked at her eyes; they were dark for some reason.

"If you didn't want to come then get off the plane but don't make this trip less enjoyable for the other people here." She stood up and walked away, a hurt expression clearly on her face but along with a cold indifference.

Narugami whistle. "Wow I haven't seen _your mother_ this hurt since you tried to leave…" He left for his seat leaving Loki to his guilt.

(( I have never seen her like this, maybe there's more to this? No Loki **you** hurt… why can't I just be left in peace?))

Loki ran, pushed Narugami onto his seat and reached Mayura who was still trying to get seated. He reached for her hand, grabbed it and he felt his hand go cold, as was for his mouth which got dry for whatever reason.

Mayura stared at him, with her cold eyes, the fire gone in them. "Hai? Nanada is it?" Loki looked at his feet first and then looked at her. ((I'm terrible at saying sorry.))

"Look Mayura, I didn't know this trip meant that much o you, I'll go." Mayura shock her head.

"No, I don't want you to come." Loki opened his eyes, Narugami who heard this started to whistle.

"Why not?" ((Sheesh what is up with this girl?))

Mayura bent down and looked at him, this time with warm eyes. "I don't want you to come because you want to please me, _I want you to come because you want to come with me…, get it_?"

Loki nodded. "But, Mayura I do want to come, if it wasn't for this cursed plane… but I'll endure… not because of you but BECAUSE I want to, got it?" He grabbed her hand, pushed her up and dragged her to her seat and sat down next her.

"Um Loki-kin…"

"Hai?"

"You do know that you can sit over there with Narugami-kun or Yamino-san?"

Loki smirked and put on playboy grin. "What, you don't me sitting next to you? I guess I'll just have to sit next to one of those fan girls..."

Mayura shock her head, "No, it's fine." She was back to herself and smiled. Loki felt relived, he never wanted to see her again like that.

Loki decided to take some ill tasting medicine Mayura had bought for him while he was unconscious in the airport and he felt rather well, but sleepy. He felt his eyes drop…

Mayura fell to sleep before the airplane took ff.

Narugami looked back to see both of them asleep, each one had their head on each other. "Aww, hehe"

((If only they knew…))

**Attention passengers this is your pilot speaking. It is four-thirty pm. The weather is clear and bright, perfect for takeoff. Please buckle our seats and remain sting until the buckle display button is off, thank you and prepare to go to Mystery Island. **

"Narugami, blinked. That voice sounds familiar. Kind of like Heimdall's, nah must be imagining things.."

In the pilot's seat…

"Wow, Heimdall that was flawless, have you done this before?"

"No you baka, just fly this plane off to the Island and lets enjoy, how well my plan is going, muahmahahha!!"

"Okay, captain!!"

Author's note:

Hey everyone!! How are you liking it so far? I know it's very long but it makes up for my absence I think. I thought it was a bit more of comedy than seriousness, but this all plays a part in the upcoming chapters; keep an eye out for the clues hehe!!"

Oh and please review, I just figured out I can respond to my reviews and post back thanks, so try to do that because every time I get one, it's like my heart is flying!! Well I'll just stop blabbering and thanks again for reading chapter 3 of Mystery Island, Until Next Time! Hey Heimdall, Freyr come say goodbye! **"Whatever." **_"Nanda? Oh hai, good bye readers."_

"Goodbye!!! Until next time, and I promise I'll hurry up!!"


	4. Arrival Into The Nightmare

Mystery Island

Author note: I must first apologize for my long absence. I was kidnapped by Loki, Itachi and Naruto, Gin Ichimaru and Kisuke Urahara to watch them in their shows. I as a loyal friend and lover as well I went to see them! But I didn't know if people were still interested in my story… I decided that I want the story to have some more action… . Well people remember (( )) mean the characters are thinking in there mind and Please forgive me if they ore O.C. I try my best! Oh I also am going to continue Freyr's Corner since a friend told me that she loved it but if you guys don't like it then just skip to the chapter. Oh and please comment, I really appreciate it and will try my best to follow the advice.

Freyr's Corner

Hey everyone and welcome to part 3 of Freyr's corner! (claps!)

Please welcome Freyr!

_Hello, Phantomloki_

_**Wait,**_ Hold on, you're not Frey! What are you doing here Heimdall?

_Frey couldn't be here but I'll gladly take his spot ((since he can't seem to keep his mouth shut))_

O-kay? Um… well then can you give us a brief summary of the last chapter?

_Nothing new, the idiots are still on their way to the island, or are they?_

What? Where else would they be going to?

_I don't know why don't you continue to read?_

Hold on, I'm writing this story; you can't just come in and take over!

_Oh don't worry it'll be in good hands I promise! So my good new audience, please continue reading._

Mystery Island

Chapter 4: **Arrival Into The Nightmare**

_**Why**_**…. **_Why is everything so dark... where am I?_ Loki stood in complete darkness. The floor was wet with what seemed water but it seemed too dense. "I don't understand, is this a dream, or… Oh no am I _dead_? When?"

**No, you're not dead…. Yet. **The new voice echoed. Loki moved around to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Answer me!" Loki felt himself getting mad.

**Loki… you should've have left for Asgard when you had the chance, now because of your actions and feelings, you have endangered an innocent friend of yours. **

"What do you mean, Odin?" ((Does he mean Mayura?))

**Oh you know perfectly well who. You along with her will die; I'll make sure of it. I can't allow you to live and your happiness is something I regard with the utmost distaste. Look for yourself. Look at what you will cause. **

"What do you mean?" Loki turned around and behind was Mayura in her school uniform. ((What in the world?))

"Mayura…" He went forward and tried to get closer but with every step she got farther away. "What's the meaning of this Odin?"

Mayura looked at Loki and she was crying. Loki ran even faster and reached her, but when he tried to grab her, his hand touched a glass wall. Mayura put her hand on the glass and put her face close to it. Loki did the same and he could see tears coming down her crimson eyes. With every second, her eyes were getting puffy and red. Her face became distraught and scared. "Loki, help me…" She fell on the ground and broke down crying.

"Mayura stand up, please." ((I know this is a dream but it's all too real))

He crouched down on the ground and ran his hand over his reddish-brown hair. Mayura kept on crying but behind her a shadow crept over her. Loki's heart sped up. The shadow stood over her but didn't do anything. Loki looked away for a second and gasped, the liquid on the ground was already at his ankle. His gaze turned toward Mayura again and saw the shadow advance. Mayura shook and put her hands toward her face. Loki's heart speed up again and felt it rise up toward his throat. Her face was covered in blood. He looked at her hair and the bottom of it was soaking wet with the sticky liquid. He stood up and cupped his hand, letting them touch the liquid. It felt very heavy and cold. ((Yep, definitely blood)) The shadow took out a sword and pointed it at the glass wall in front of Loki.

**Loki, you know that what you have done is a sin and for that you must pay. No trace of this must be kept. No memories either. **

Loki glared at the figure. "Odin, why do you want to kill me? "

**Oh my I can't believe you're asking me why I want to kill you; I thought you were smarter than that. **Odin laughed and pointed the sword at Mayura's throat. Mayura's face was covered in blood, her uniform was sliced and hair was dripping in it.

"Loki… help me please?" She put her hands again on the wall and Loki saw that her hands were cut with fresh blood coming out.

"Where the hell is this blood coming from? Odin answer me!"

**Haven't you figured it out yet? It's the blood of everyone close to you. You killed them all and her ((he pointed at Mayura)) blood will join as well. **

"Odin, stop it now!" He started to hit the wall with his hands. Odin smiled and sliced Mayura's neck. She gasped. "Loki…" Her eyes went blank and she fell facedown. Loki's mouth was open in disbelief and he felt tears coming down his cheeks.

"No… not again." He slumped unto the floor. Odin broke the glass wall and stepped forward.

**Hahaha, I sense your pain, sorrow and I relish in it. This shouldn't have happened if you would've left for Asgard…. Now die.**

Loki's eyes were blank; his face was covered in blood. He saw Odin raise the sword over his head. "No… this can't be."

"Loki-kun! Loki-kun please wake up!" Loki heard the voice and gasped. "Mayura?"

"Yes, it's me. Please wake up!" Loki frowned.

He heard people talking around him. He looked around and he was alone, Odin was gone.

Loki suddenly felt a warm liquid pour over him and he woke up.

He opened his eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes with a worried look.

"Mayura…" Loki fixed himself on the chair and looked at her. "What happened?" His head felt wet.

"You were having a nightmare I think. You started to mumble and you made a painful face. Her whole body went rigid and pale. The only words I caught before you started to wake up was – no… not again. Are you alright? What did you dream of? You know its good luck to tell someone your nightmare so they don't come true."

Loki nodded. "How did you wake me up?" ((Like hell I'm going to tell her what I just dreamed)) Mayura pointed toward Narugami.

"I asked him to give me his water bottle and I poured some on you, sorry." Mayura took a napkin and held for him. Loki shook his head.

"Thanks Mayura." Loki smiled and he took the napkin. Mayura smiled but turned away from him and signaled Yamino that everything was alright.

Loki dried himself up and looked outside his window. ((That's a lot of water, and there's no land in view)) He kept staring outside and gulped. ((What if the plane crashes?)) He turned to Mayura and pointed at the window.

"How long till we're there?" Mayura grinned. She had seen his face and could detect he was feeling sick again.

"Well I should say…" That's all she got to say because the intercom went on with the Captain speaking.

"**Hello this is your Captain specking. We are nearing our destination for Mystery Island but I must ask you to buckle up. Since we will be landing in no less than five minutes. Thanks for flying with us."**

Loki looked outside and frowned. ((Okay maybe I'm imagining this but that sounded like Heimdall stuffed with helium, but I must be hearing things and what island? There isn't land out there!)) He pulled Mayura toward the window and pointed at it.

"Mayura what's wrong with this picture?" She frowned and then she noticed.

"Loki-kun where's the island? " Loki nodded and lowered his voice. "Exactly! Where is it indeed? Mayura, do you have a piece of paper I can use? Loki watched Mayura open her purse and removed a sticky note but before she gave it to Loki she voiced her fear. "Loki… you don't think we're going to land in the…" Loki nodded. "Water? Yes I believe so."

Loki got out a pen and wrote on the paper and stood up from his seat. Mayura tugged at him to sit down but he pushed her away. "Where do you think you're going, the Captain said to sit down."

Loki pushed her away and went to Narugami who was sleeping. "Wake up you good for nothing Baka! Here we're about to maybe die and you are just sleeping!" Narugami yawned and swatted Loki away.

"Why did you have to wake me up, I was having dream where I … Never mind" He suddenly went red and wished he hadn't said a thing.

Loki smiled slyly. "Well, well Narukami since apparently you would rather still be asleep dreaming heaven knows what (at this he smirked) but I on the other hand have just realized this." He held out the piece of paper for Narugami to read. Narugami went white and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" Narugami stood up.

"Look we need to get to the cabin; we might have a mad captain…"

"Loki I thought the Captain sounded like Heimdall but I thought I was just imagining it."

"Come on lets go!" Loki stood up but the flight attendant pushed him back on the seat next to Narugami.

"Please sir, can you and your son sit down? The Captain is about to start to land the plane."

Loki panicked and his emerald eyes looked worried. "Miss if we're about to land where is this so called island?"

"Sir I think it best you didn't say those questions." She buckled him up and did the same to Narugami. She then turned around and went towards the front of the plane. "Please everyone sit down and buckle up." She snapped her fingers and buckles came flying towards the people strapping them down. "Thanks for flying with us!" She smiled and then went inside the cabin.

People started to scream and panic. Loki tried to turn around to see Mayura but he couldn't. "Narukami, by any chance can you move your big head and see if Yamino and Mayura are okay?" Narugami turned his head around but only for a few seconds. "Ouch, yes they're okay but what are we going to do?"

Loki blew air out of his checks, "I don't know…." Loki's mind went crazy. ((Is this the end?)) The plane started to descend. The blue water was getting nearer and nearer.

Loki tried to get lose but to no avail. His eyes turned cold and he felt a chill go up his body. He hung his head, and tried to block the screams of panic of the passengers.

"Loki-kun, Look outside your window!" Loki looked up and he tried to listen hard again. ((Was that Mayura?)) He turned to Narugami and saw that he was staring outside his window as well. The plane grew quiet he too decided to look. The plane kept on going down faster and faster. They were going to hit the water and die, no other way to look at it. But he saw something weird in the water. Something was wrong, the water was opening up and a huge hole was formed. The plane flew toward it and it went inside the hole. In matter of seconds they were in complete darkness.

Then some started to scream. "We're all going to die!!!!" People started to struggle to get up and some started to cry. His hands went cold and he only thought of one thing…

"Oi, Loki if Mayura hasn't had a heart attack because of this then she is brave." Loki nodded to himself and kept his eyes on the door of the plane, if that was where it was since it was too dark for anything to be seen.

Suddenly the door opened and light pored into the plane. At the same time a huge pressure was lifted on his body. He looked down and saw that the belt was off him. He stood up. ((Great, now where are we?))

"Stand up Narukami, let's find Yamino and Mayura." Narugami stood up and they both walked to the corridor. They turned towards the door and they saw someone come in and the lights came on.

"Welcome to Mystery Island, I hope you all had a safe trip!"

Loki glared at the new person who entered the plane. "What is the meaning of this?"

The young girl at the door simply smiled. "What do you mean?"

Authors Note:

What does she mean indeed? Well, well I'll be leaving all of you here, until I update again. I hope you're all liking it so far! Next chapter will have all the details on what really is Mystery Island and prepare yourself for a traitor and some forbidden magic. I will update but it does help if readers comment! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it very much!


End file.
